Mallie
Description '''Mallie Dawn Potter '''is a girl who is about 9 - 10 years old and is pretty much the same age as some of the "Friendship Team", including Maraya, Kayla, Cambrie, and Megan. She first appeared in the "Maraya and Friends 90's" series, then appeared again in the series "My Togetherness" and "My Better Autistic Life", becoming a little older. Appearance "Maraya and Friends 90's" Mallie was a four-year-old girl who had five friends: Rosa, Mei, Kira, Nick, and most importantly her best, best friend Maraya. She and almost all her friends are the same age as her, except Maraya, who was the oldest at age 6. In the episodes "Rosa's Party" and "Birthday Memory", Mallie was invited to both Rosa and Maraya's parties when Rosa turned 4 and Maraya turned 6. She wears a yellow t-shirt with a red skirt and socks with white sneakers. She has blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a red hairbow. Mallie also has blue eyes. "Maraya and Friends" Mallie is a nine to ten-year-old girl who appeared in the series "Maraya and Friends" and "Maraya and Friends: Memories From the Past". In those series, she wore a light pink t-shirt with a pair of black athletic shorts. She also wore socks with white sneakers like her friend Cambrie. Mallie has long, dark blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a light pink hairbow and has long side bangs. "My Togetherness" Mallie is now a girl who is about 14 - 15 years old and is now with her three friends, Rosa, Mei, and Kiki. She first appeared as a lead singer in her band in the episode "The Imaginary Friends Rock Band!". She only appeared once in this series. Her clothes contain a teal or almost dark blue shirt with a pair of matching athletic shorts. She still wears her socks with white sneakers in the series. She also wore these clothes as rock and roll clothes when she was in her band. Her hair is now curlier with her long side bangs. "My Better Autistic Life" Although Mallie's appearance is the same from series 7, she still appeared in just one episode of series 12. She first appeared in "Preparing For the Play" as a volunteer to be one of the three leaping sheep in the fairytale along with her friends Rosa and Olivia while Mei was the bookstore owner. Personality "Maraya and Friends 90's" Since Mallie was 6, she had a big interest in sports, including soccer, which is one of her favorite sports to play. She also likes to go to parties, as seen in two birthday episodes of "Maraya and Friends 90's". But unfortunately, she never showed her interests in sports until in series 3. Mallie is known to have a gregarious personality because she likes to hang out and talk with her friends. "Maraya and Friends" Now that Mallie is about 9 - 10 years old, she still has a big interest in sports. She starts to show her interests around her friends more now that she's older. She still has a gregarious personality as seen in one episode of series 3 because she started making lots of newer friends. She probably looks mature for her age. "My Togetherness" Mallie is now 14 - 15 years old and has different interests. Since this series first came out in 2015, it is seen in the show that she is not a big fan of sports anymore. She also doesn't see Maraya as much because she doesn't appear much in this series. Mallie is known to now become the lead singer of her band "The Crazy Cuties", where her other friends, Rosa, Mei, and Kira are in the band too. "My Better Autistic Life" Mallie's personality is about the same, except that her interests are changed again. She is now attending chorus because mentioned in the episode "Preparing For the Play", she and her two friends all answered yes in unison when Ms. Reeves, the director, asked them if they wanted to be in the play. Trivia *It is probably possible that in series 1 & 3 Mallie is obsessed with sports. *Her cutie necklace is a soccer ball. *In "Maraya and Friends 90's", Mallie had her ponytail tied with a red hairbow while in "Maraya and Friends" she had a pink hairbow. *In "Maraya and Friends 90's", her hair seems to be a lighter blonde and her ponytail is more curved. *Mallie is in Maraya's first grade class at Northside Elementary School. Gallery 20160720 195717.jpg 20160720 195736.jpg|Mallie's appearance in "My Togetherness" and "My Better Autistic Life". 20160720 195806.jpg|Mallie as the lead singer in her band "The Crazy Cuties". 20160720 185334.jpg|Mallie dressed up as one of the three leaping sheep. 20160724 194212.jpg|Mallie's appearance in "Maraya and Friends 90's". Category:Characters Category:Humans